1. Technical Field
The present invention is a jetting device for installing pilings, posts, bulkheads, and the like, more particularly a conical, pyramidal, or pointed, rectangular shaped, hollow, perforated cap for placement over the base of the piling, post, or bulkhead, with at least one fitting for a detachable line for pumping air or liquid, such as water or flowable concrete, from a supply source down to the cap.
2. Background Information
This invention is a generally cone-shaped cap for the bottom ends of dock pilings, fence posts, bulk heads, housing stilts, manufactured and modular home tie down strips, bridge foundations, and the like. The pilings can be made of wood, concrete, steel, etc. The conical cap is made of a strong material, preferably a polyvinylchloride material, that is resistant to impact. A water flow source, preferably two inlet pipes, is connected to the perforated cap. When the water is turned on, it enters the cap through the inlet pipes and flows out from the cap from a central aperture at the bottom of the cap, and from the other, smaller apertures, while the piling or the like is being installed in the mud. The high pressure water facilitates the sinking of the pilings. This invention reduces the amount of installation time and construction noise. When the present invention is employed on the pilings of a dock, for example, the dock can be installed in less than half the time it would ordinarily take. Other liquids, such as cement for a foundation, can also be distributed via the cap.
The present invention is a jetting device for installing a piling or post, comprising:
(a) a cap comprising a generally conical or pyramidal shaped main body portion, and an upper flange portion for closely fitting over a base of the piling or post, the flange portion extending upward in a generally vertical direction from the main body portion, the main body portion comprising a hollow interior and a plurality of perforations;
(b) attachment means for attaching the flange portion of the cap to the base of the piling or post; and
(c) a threaded fitting for receiving a detachable, generally vertical line for conducting a liquid or air into the cap, the fitting being in an upper section of the main body portion below the flange portion.
The invention preferably also includes:
(d) at least one detachable line for conducting liquids or air, a lower end of the line being closely and removably connected to an upper portion of the main body portion, the line extending in a generally vertical direction generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the piling or post; and
(e) at least one pump for pumping the liquid or air up or down the line, the pump being coupled to an opposite, upper end of the line. A generally rectangular-shaped jet cap device for sinking a section of a bulkhead is also included herein.
Also included herein is a rectangular-shaped cap for installing a bulkhead section, and a method for installing a piling, post, or bulkhead using the cap.